


The Muse's Space

by Masthya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/pseuds/Masthya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a hard life, and being trapped and forced to share the same room with her brother doesn't make it any better. Being the Muse of Space, nevertheless, comes with its advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Muse's Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veryFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryFresh/gifts).



You are so happy to have finally found who you always were, and you allow yourself to look at the mirror, even if only to bear witness of the transformation into your real self. Upon closer inspection after thoroughly spreading the gray face-paint, you discover to have been grinning like an idiot during the whole process. The wrinkles didn't damage the face much, but you smear the paint lines and make it even, and look in the mirror one more time before finally placing the wig on your head. Just as you grab the handle of the small mirror, you catch a glimpse of grey from the corner of your eyes. The gloves! Of course, your wouldn't be complete without them.

The girl smiling back may not be perfect, but you love looking at how different and familiar she looks. You look.

It's no good suppressing a smile.

You are the Muse of Space. This space has never been yours. Creating some for yourself was definitely worth it.


End file.
